


Пикник

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Пикник

Алиса лежала на спине, заложив руки за голову, и наслаждалась таким редким спокойствием. День был восхитительный, птицы заливались где-то в вышине, шуршала листва и трава.  
И рядом ворочалась Нина.  
\- Алиса.  
Алиса притворялась спящей.  
\- Алиса, - настойчиво шептала Нина. - Алисаааа.  
\- Да что? - не выдержала она.  
\- Тебе не скучно?  
\- А тебе да? - Алиса приоткрыла один глаз, глянув на недовольную Нину.  
\- Да! - ведьма взмахнула руками. - Ты притворяешься, что спишь, Егор с Мирославом ушли, с ними хотя бы поговорить можно было! Уверена, что они не заблудятся?  
\- Не заблудятся, не маленькие, - отмахнулась Алиса.  
Нина нахмурилась.  
\- Я не то имела ввиду, - пробубнила она.  
\- А что?  
\- Не замечала, что между ними что-то творится? - Нина, обрадованная появившейся темой для разговора, хитро зашептала.  
\- Это _творится_ между ними ещё до того, как я их встретила, - Алиса, посмеиваясь, села. - Правда тогда они этого не понимали.  
Нина расстроенно вздохнула с лицом "да ну тебя".  
\- Сначала я думала, что у вас что-то типа свободных отношений.  
Алиса издала какой-то кашляющий смеющийся звук.  
\- Что-то типа свободных отношений?! - перебарывая смех выдавила она. - И почему же?  
\- Честно говоря, не знаю.  
Алиса отсмеявшись, улыбнулась.  
\- Вообще, мы стали как семья за это время.  
\- И кто ты - их мама?  
\- Сестра, дочь, мама, да кто хочешь! - Алиса взорвалась новым приступом смеха.  
\- Ну да, ты такая заботливая, внимательная, отзывчивая, - Алиса резко замолчала, взглянув на Нину.  
\- Нет, не говори так, - Алиса бессильно замотала головой, - я не такая.  
До этого смущённо смотревшая в землю Нина подняла глаза. У Алисы было такое лицо, будто она готова заплакать.  
\- Ты такая, - нежно сказала Нина.  
\- Нет! Я ранила тебя, и теперь ты мне не доверяешь.  
\- Ты позаботилась о том, чтобы обработать рану и не дать мне заразиться, я доверяю тебе, - Нина осторожно придвинулась ближе к Алисе.  
\- Ты первой бросаешься на помощь, как бы незначительна ни была проблема.  
\- Это всё из-за того, что у меня сильное чутьё, - Алиса затараторила, панически хватаясь за последнюю отговорку. - Я быстрее понимаю, что с кем-то не в порядке...  
Нина приложила палец к алисиным губам.  
\- Ты забываешь, что у меня тоже есть своё чутьё.  
\- И что ты чувствуешь? - попытка Алисы перевести тему провалилась.  
\- Что _ты_ чувствуешь?  
\- Я чувствую... - Алиса запнулась, покраснев.  
Они сидели невозможно близко, ощущая чужое дыхание. И неровный, беспокойный стук сердца.  
Нина убрала палец, оперевшись руками по обе стороны от Алисы, медленно приблизилась.  
\- Потому что мне кажется, мы чувствуем одно и то же.


End file.
